The Secrets in our Stars
by athenades87
Summary: When evil changes to good, the stars even take notice. What happens when the stars bestow a wish of a lifetime to those that are truly worthy. Swan Queen


**Hello again Swan Queen Nation! Here is another fic that I actually wrote some time ago. Bits and pieces of it came to me in a dream. I wrote the beginning and the ending, but the middle was a little worse for wear. So I added and tweaked it and then added some more and this is what I came up with. I do hope you enjoy...**

**Don't own OUAT or the Characters... The idea for the story is strictly mine. **

* * *

Have you ever stopped and looked at the stars? Like, actually laid down on a blanket in the middle of a field on a clear night and really looked? The universe holds so many secrets and those secrets lay with the stars, and when one of them falls from the heavens and you happen to see it, you're now the knower of that particular secret. It could be a secret of luck, or a secret of fortune, or the secret of true love. That why's we are compelled to wish upon them. Hoping beyond hope that said star would bestow upon them the secret of what they are missing in life.

"Mom, could you tell me a story?" Henry asked softly while Regina tucked him in for the night. Henry never wanted stories told to him, he always found comfort in his books. They only time he wanted stories was when he was sick. Regina couldn't help but chastise herself for wanting an event such as sickness to be the case, which would mean he wanted her stories, plus her care. It seemed though henry wasn't sick. Regina loved Henry with every fiber of her being, but the older he grew the less he depended on her. She longed for stolen moments like this one, where Henry wanted her around. It all started to go down hill for Regina when certain blonde came to town around 2 years ago and ultimately turned her world upside down, but the more the blonde stayed the more she kind of grew on her. But still moments like this, with only her and Henry is what Regina really wanted the most. It was her happiness.

Regina gave Henry a soft smile and sat on the edge of the bed. "Of course dear, what would you like to hear?"

"Tell me something I've never heard before." He spoke sleepily.

Regina thought for a moment and then it came to her. "Have you ever heard the secrets of the stars?"

"No, I don't believe I have."

"Well then," Regina clapped her hands together and rested them on her lap. "You must hear it right away." Her voice was playful.

Henry smiled and pulled the covers up to is chin and listen intently as Regina began her story.

"Did you know that the stars above are really there to keep secrets? Any secrets you can imagine are held in our stars. Some starts hold the same secrets, just different variations. But sometimes, some secrets are just too precious to be not known. So they let themselves fall from the sky, hoping that someone sees them fall from the heavens and if that person does they are now the knower of said secret."

"Any kind of secret?" Asked Henry.

"Oh yes, any." Regina began, "Secrets about happiness, luck, fortune, even love."

"Have you ever seen a shooting star?" Henry asked.

Regina in her many years between both realms had never seen a shooting star. She never had the fortune of knowing such treasured secrets.

"No, I've not actually. Only the good people get to view such a magnificent show." Regina frowned a little.

"Well," Henry yawned, "You're good now, so you should be able to see one."

Regina was a taken aback slightly by Henry's words. "Y-you think I'm good?" she asked softly, her voice shaking.

Henry rolled over and tucked his fists under his chin. "Yeah, you've changed mom, you are not the Evil Queen anymore."

Regina was stunned into silence; she didn't know what to say. So she sat there and gazed at the wonderful man her son was growing up to be. Soon Henry's breathing became slow and even, he had fallen asleep. Regina smiled down at him, bent over and placed a chaste kiss on his temple, got up and then left the room.

Walking to her bedroom, Regina couldn't help the small smile that played with the corners of her mouth, she thought maybe, just maybe life was going to go back to some since of normality. Her mind couldn't help but linger the certain blonde that sent her world in a tale spin. Then her smile grew even wider, if the truth were to be told. Regina had been physically attracted to Emma from day one, but fear over took her mind and well the rest is history.

For now Regina was content with the way things were, her and Emma got along wonderfully, and they had a set schedule for time with Henry. Things were for lack of a better word okay.

Regina finished with her nightly routine and was making her way over to her bed from the bathroom, when the light of the moon caught her attention. It was so bright, brighter than she could ever remember seeing it. Chancing a glance into the night sky Regina made her way to the window and peered up. The sky was beautiful shade of dark blue the stars shined with all their glory; it was truly a magnificent sight to see. Just as was turning to leave something caught her eye, 2 stars had shot across the sky and disappeared into the horizon. Momentarily stunned Regina thought surly her eyes were playing tricks on her. Not wanting to push her luck with seeing such a feat she didn't dare wish upon them.

Turning her back to the window she whispered with a small smile on her face, "Maybe I am good." She then climbed into her queen-sized bed and let a sight of contentment escape her mouth before she falling into a blissful slumber.

Little did Regina know, but those two stars bestowed upon her the two rarest secrets of all. Two secrets Regina had been hoping for her entire life, Happiness and True Love.

* * *

The clock's alarm sounded promptly 6:30 Regina woke feeling better than she has in a long time. She slept soundly through the night, she also didn't dream and that was a relief in itself. She stood and made her way to the window where she watched the last of the remaining starts fade into the sky as the sun awoke and peaked up from the horizon. She then made her way to the bathroom did her daily routine of showering and getting ready for the day ahead. She then made sure Henry was up and ready as well. She made him breakfast and sent him on his way to school. Regina rarely ate breakfast at home, her breakfast came from grannies diner there she would meet the infamous blonde and keep their normal reprieve of civil and friendly conversation.

Regina walked into the diner promptly 8 a.m., she gazed over the crowd until her eyes fell on her target a beautifully kempt mane of golden locks caught her eye as it was glowed magnificently from the light that shone through the window. Regina couldn't help the butterflies than ran rapid through her stomach as she made her way to the beauty.

"Good morning Emma." Regina spoke softly as she sat down in front of the blonde.

"Hey, Good morning." Emma sat down her cup of hot coco. "How was the kid this morning?"

"Henry is doing well, no problems getting him to school."

"Well that's good. How are you doing?" She asked

"I am actually doing rather good, I slept well last night."

"No nightmares?"

Regina let a smile cross her lips, "None."

"Awesome!" Emma reached out and took Regina's hand and gave it a light squeeze. The sudden contact made Regina's body tingle and her breath hitch in her chest. In that moment Regina's decided to through caution to the wind and confess her attraction toward the blonde but was rudely interpreted when the sound of the diner door being thrown open with a loud bang effectively silencing the diner.

"Regina Mills." The name was growled from the deranged looking man that took purposeful strides toward the mayor.

With out hesitation Emma stood up and forcefully put her self between the mayor and the unhinged man. She threw her arm out with her hand landing on his chest.

"Whoa there amigo, what's the fizz?"

The man narrowed his eyes and looked over the sheriffs shoulder, "That." He pointed to Regina, "Is my fizz."

Emma didn't follow his gaze she knew of whom he was referring to. "And exactly what has she done now, that's got your panties in a bunch?" Emma wasn't above antagonizing people on the behalf of Regina; the last two years have been bliss, for them and also the town. She knew Regina hadn't done anything that would warrant such aggression.

The man narrowed his eyes at the sheriff and scoffed he knew now wasn't the time for such encounters not while the sheriff was around. "That's fine sheriff, do protect your 'girl friend' while you can." The man spat.

Before Emma could retort the man swiftly turned on his heels and stalled out of the diner.

Emma still rather astonished sat back down and waited for Regina to explain what exactly the hell that was.

"That." Regina pointing to the diner door, "Was Ted Williams, he was a county worker whom I laid off yesterday."

Emma put her head in her hand and sighed, "Oh lord Regina."

Regina held up her hand, "Before you tar and feather me, he wasn't doing his job. I had several complaints of him sleeping on the job and making other's finish things he started. I investigated the accusations and found them true, so I took action."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled, "You always seem to make enemies."

"Yeah well, that's the way I like it, one less Christmas card I have to worry with."

Emma furrowed her brow and snored, "You don't send out Christmas cards."

"Exactly." Regina smiled and held up her hand for the waitress to come over and take their order. Emma only shook her head and smiled, Regina was a piece of work and she wouldn't have her any other way.

The pair finished their breakfast, and after a short banter of who was going to pay. Regina won of course, they made there way outside.

Emma stuck her hands in her back pocket and rocked on her heels, all of a sudden she became nervous and not the slightest clue why. "So um, would you like me to talk you to work?"

Regina cleared her throat slightly and smiled. "That's okay sheriff."

"Are you sure, that um, that crazy might be lurking in a bush or something."

Regina ducked her head as a blush creped across her cheeks; she took a step forward and placed a feather light kiss on the sheriff cheek. "Thank you Emma, but it's not necessary, I can take care of myself." With out another word Regina gave Emma's arm a squeeze and started toward the office.

Emma released the breath she didn't realize she was holding, wiped her face with her hands and chuckled, "No doubt you cant Madam Mayor, no doubt." She then turned on her heels and headed toward the sheriffs stations with her head held high.

* * *

Regina was sitting behind her desk sighing documents and getting important meeting materials together and organized. With the mornings events the furthest from her mind, but sometimes she let her mind wander to Emma and the way her skin felt against her lips, that thought made her shiver, but she was torn from her thoughts when her secretary came over the intercom.

"Madam Mayor you have a visitor."

Without hesitation Regina answered, "Let them in." Big mistake.

Regina didn't look up when she heard the door open her mind was still reeling with the thoughts of Emma and the feel of her skin. She only looked up when she heard the sound a very distinct 'click'.

* * *

Emma sat behind her desk and tried to finish an incident report that involved a parking meter and a very drunk Leroy. But her mind kept going to Regina and the sensation on her cheeks. Regina's kiss sparked a fire that ignited her entire body, particularly her nether regions. It had only been a couple hours after their departure but she wanted to talk to the brunette. She wanted to know what that kiss was about; also she just really wanted to hear her voice. So Emma picked up her cellphone found Regina's number and clicked send.

* * *

"Mr. Williams." Regina schooled her face and sat rim rod straight in her chair. "What do I own the pleasure?" Regina's eyes left the scowling face of the deranged man before her to the shiny tube of the pistol he held in his hands. Mr. Williams let a sadistic smile cross his face as we walked backwards to lock the office door.

"Well, I figure that it was high time that someone put you in your place." Ted spoke as he walked toward Regina with his arm outstretched pointing the pistol toward the mayor's.

Before Regina's could answer she felt a buzzing in her pocket, her phone was ringing. She slowly and methodically slides her hand to her pant pocket and pulled her phone out. She discreetly cast her eyes down for a fraction of a second to discover it was her savior calling. She quickly clicked the answer button set the phone on her lap and folded her hands atop her desk.

Emma waited for Regina to say hello nothing came but silence. Emma's heart jumped to her throat. "Regina?" Emma waited, nothing. "Regina are you there? Are you okay?" Still nothing. Emma was fixing to hang up the phone when she heard a soft muffled sound. Emma zoned her attention to the sound coming from the other end of the phone, she reached her thumb up to the volume button and turned it as loud as it would go, and then she heard it.

"So you think that little piece of metal you have in your hands is going to set me straight Mr. Williams?" Regina's voice was like heaven to Emma's ears she was alive at least, but panic soon took over. _Mr. Williams…Piece of metal…_ Emma let out a gasp. He had a gun.

Emma was on her feet and running toward the sheriff's exit before she knew what she was doing. By passing her car all together Emma made a mad break toward the mayor's office. She had never ran so fast in her entire life.

Mean while Regina's was a ball of nerves, but as hard a stone. She would never back down from anyone, not even a mad man with a gun.

"Not very wise of you to antagonize a man with a gun Madame Mayor, I pegged you smarter than that."

"I'm not antagonizing you Mr. Williams, but that clunk of metal doesn't scare me, nor do you for that matter." Regina said as she quirked her signature brow toward him.

The man scoffed and pointed the gun a little higher. "You should be."

Emma burst through the front doors of the courthouse and raced up the flight of steps toward the mayor's office. Upon slowly entering the front room where Regina's secretary Karen sat working oblivious to what was happening behind the closed doors, Emma slowly made her way to the desk and pressed her finger to lips indicating Karen not to speak. In the lowest voice she could muster. "Karen, I need you to be totally silent. Mr. Williams is in there and has Regina a gun point." Karen gave her a questioning look and went to speak. Emma shushed her. "I heard it on my cell when I called her, now I want you to take this phone and call my dad and tell him what's going on." Karen took the phone and started toward the exit, Emma stopped her. "Does this door lock?" Emma lightly touched the handle. Karen nodded. "From the in side." She whispered. Emma delicately tried to turn the handle it was in fact locked. She cursed under breath she looked at Karen again. "Do you have a key?" Karen nodded and again and headed toward her desk, open the drawer and fished out a key. Emma took it without a word and silently looked toward the exit. Karen understood and took off.

Emma pressed her ear to the door and heard two muffled voices. She lightly and silently inserted the key into the hole and unlocked the door. Emma as silently as she could Emma cracked the door open. She saw Regina sitting at her desk regal as ever and Mr. Williams holding a gun toward her. Emma almost lost her composer then, but she knew she had to treat the situation delicately, because any wrong move, someone was going to lose his or her life.

Regina noticed the movement at the door, and thank god Mr. Williams didn't. Regina was flooded with a small amount of relief when she saw golden locks of hair and a narrow body slides through the crack in the door. Her relief was short lived though when Mr. Williams felt the presents. He turned on the gun on what was behind him, upon realizing who it was he let out an insanely eerie laugh.

"Well look who we have here. The mayor's girlfriend comes to save the day. Are you in the saving mood savior?" He asked as his finger slide to the trigger. Regina was the first to notice and without thinking she shot out of her chair.

"Don't!" She yelled, "You aren't here for her, you are here for me."

Ted whirled back round again bring the gun back to Regina's face. "You're right, I'm here for you." Mr. Williams slightly squeezed the trigger and Regina shut her eyes.

You know that sound before something happens its like a ringing in the ear and you know that what ever is going to happen is going to be so inevitably terrible that you just don't think you can deal with it? What happened next was one of those times; there was a loud bang and the sound of a body dropping to the floor with a definite thud. The room was silent then and the silence was deafening. The smell of blood quickly filled the air and invaded Regina's senses. When the realization hit her, that she in fact was still standing her eyes snapped open and quickly sought out the blonde, who was still standing by the door gun in hand and smoke billowing from its barrel.

Before Regina realized what was happening her feet was carrying her to the savior, her arms out stretched Emma dropped her gun and engulfed Regina in the tightest hug either one of them has ever experience. They were both shaking. In what seems to be a lifetime the pair reluctantly separated and stared at one another, streams of hot tears tread down both of their faces. With out hesitation Emma closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Regina's. Regina didn't resist, she embraced and devoured and for the first time in the last hour she let relief completely flood her body. She was saved, and she had her savior.

* * *

As rain fell angrily on the roof of the mansion, Regina and Emma lay facing one another; the room was dark save for the occasional lit candle. The days events running ramped through Regina's mind, she laid there perfect content and happy, staring at the last person she'd ever thought would make her feel happy and safe. The atmosphere was not awkward, it was comfortable and they both bathed in the silence the house brought them.

Regina though out of nowhere began to panic, _this is not real_, she thought to herself. _This happiness I feel, it isn't real_. She slowly brought up her hand and closed her eyes. She began tracing the out line of Emma's face, then her eyebrows, nose, then lips, then chin, then her cheek bones. Emma was her safe haven now and she had to convince herself Emma was real.

The feather light touches of Regina's fingertips tickled Emma's face and she let out a small laugh. "Gina, what are you doing?"

Regina's sighed a sad sorrowful sigh; "I'm trying to let my fingers memorize your face before I go to sleep."

Emma furrowed her brow. "Why?"

Regina stopped her work and laid her palm to Emma's cheek. "Because, I'm afraid that when I wake up in the morning you'll be nothing but a dream."

Emma's heart dropped, that was probably the saddest thing she had ever heard from the brunettes lips and it crushed her. "Regina." Was the only word Emma could speak before a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She lightly cleared her throat and began again. "In the morning, I'll be here and I'll be more than a dream."

"Promise?" Regina's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Cross my heart." Emma leaned in and kissed Regina's lips, hoping to pour every bit of emotion she could possibly muster into it. In all reality it would be lie if that very notion of waking up with out Regina hadn't scared the hell out of her too.

After a long bout of silence Regina finally spoke. "I think I wished for you last night."

Emma smiled and leaned up on her elbow. "What do you mean, you wished for me?"

Regina pulled Emma back down and connected their lips in another passionate kiss, after parting and Emma tucked her head under Regina's chin; Regina let out a blissful sigh and spoke softly.

"Have you ever heard of the secrets in our stars?"

* * *

**Well I truly do hope you all enjoy this. I know I sure enjoyed writing it. **

**Please tell me what you think about it. Drop me a few lines.**

**Hit me up on tumblr too: atheandes87**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
